


Like Brother Like Sister 2

by Kittycatunicorn835



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Breakups, F/M, I love cats?, JJBA, Love, Moments, hi....., relationships, weird moments with reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatunicorn835/pseuds/Kittycatunicorn835
Summary: After the battle in Egypt, you and your brother are gonna have a HUGE MEGA story in Japan......You'll meet new people on the way, many relationships and break ups on the way!Be ready to read this story and I'll "write" for you very soonPeace!





	1. A/N

This is my new book!

Wow.....

I can't believe if I finished my first book!

And it's all thanks to you guys! Love you all!

I will be updating later on today!

Peace!


	2. Back Home

Getting comfortable living back in Japan with Jotaro and My Mother felt really really weird, and I'm going I school tomorrow! I can't wait to see My Friends and Satoshi!  
After dinner we said our good nights and went off to bed.

 

We began to walk to school, wearing our uniforms, which was a common occurrence for my brother. I giggled at the sight, and he stopped in his tracks for a moment when he saw me. I had to wear the uniform, as well, and I think it surprised him to see me in something so familiar to him, but different for me. He stared in my direction for a second, before glancing away, another giggle to escape my lips. I would usually run straight to my room to change out of my uniform.

Due to my nervousness, I looked through my bag for the tenth time, checking if everything was in it.

A sigh sounded from My Brother. "Yare Yare Daze, You're fine. You didn't forget anything."  
I ignored him and went over a check list.   
Notebooks: check.   
Pencils: check.   
Lunch: check.   
Pistol: check  
Ugh, why do I get the feeling I'm missing something? 

I stopped in my tracks. Wait...where's my science homework? I remembered setting it on the desk in my room, but not picking it up after that.   
"Ah Oh!" I said looking up to him.  
"What?"  
"..........."  
"You forgot something didn't you?" He said.  
I nodded looking down,

Jotaro looked at me for a second, then turned away, pulling his hat over his eyes. I heard a sigh sound from his lips. "Well, hurry up and get it."

I nodded, and ran back to the house. My mother greeted me,  
"Sorry mom! Can't talk! looking for my homework!" I shouted at her, while zooming past her. The slip of paper was right where I remembered, and I grabbed it in a hurry.

I ran back to My Brother, who was a good block away.  
When I returned, a crowd of girls wearing the same uniform I was formed where I left him. A couple of the girls were clinging to Jotaro like roaches. I ran past him with my stand which was leaving a trail of light and roses behind me to get to class faster.

I was walking to my class and I saw Satoshi walking the same way I was. I kept stealing glances at him and he also did the same thing. 

_____Couple Hours Later_____

I started looking for my brother through the huge crowd of the school. I bumped into someone and my books fell.  
It was Satoshi, I blushed when he smiled at me and asked if I was okay.   
I said I was alright and continued on my merry way.  
I finally saw my brother and we ate lunch together on the roof. Jotaro disregarded the rules, because the roof was off limits to students, but he didn't seem like he cared.   
The calming breeze was a great. It was a stressful school day after all, and I think my brother brought me up here in the first place is because this is our usual area to sit at. Well that, and the fact no one else goes up to the roof. Less annoyances after all.

I took a deep breath, taking in the afternoon air, and turned back towards my brother. "It's about time we headed back, don't ya think?"  
He stood up, walked over, and pulled me up from the floor. "...one more minute."  
"Fine." I smiled.

After lunch I was on my merry way to class, when I saw Satoshi running towards me,  
"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"  
"Hm... Y-yeah" I said while stopping in my tracks. He caught up to me breathing really heavily.  
"I-I was j-just wo-wondering..." He finally caught his breath.   
"I was just wondering if you were free on Saturday?"  
"Are you asking me on a date?!" I said smiling.  
"Y-yeah," he said scratching the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.  
"Sure! I would love to! Pick me up at 6:30"  
He nodded and walked away quickly, with a tint of blush on his cheeks and he was smiling like an idiot.

After school, we started to walk home, when one of the boy students called out to Jotaro. My Brother responded with a grunt and a glare, and was informed a teacher wanted to see him.   
He looked at me. "I can wait, bro. Go see what the teacher wants."  
He sighed and walked off after the student.

What seemed to be like 10 minutes passed, and there was no sign of Jotaro. There was however, seemed to be five delinquents hanging out by the bike racks.   
I glanced over at them, but tried to not grab their attention. They noticed me waiting around like a "lost girl trying to find her mother". And they started to walk over.

The closer they got, the more I backed up, until I hit a brick wall. The person who seemed to be the leader rested his hand against the wall next to my head, and leaned in close. "You're a cute little thing, huh? What are you doing waiting here like this? Want to have some fun?"  
I gasped as excitement filled my eyes,  
"First of all thank you, second of all I'm waiting for my brother and third of all.... I do want to have fun! What are we gonna play? Chess?! Poker?! Go fish?! Tag?!" I said smiling while giggling.

The leader looked back at his little group of friends and laughed, I also laughed too and asked what was funny.  
The delinquent smirked. "Oh? Do you know what I mean "'want to have some fun?'"  
I shook my head, and he chuckled pulling my hair and pulled me close, and I whimpered in pain.  
"I wanna fuck you so hard you can't even walk." He said quietly into my ear.  
I gasped and tried to pull him away from me, but he was too strong

A familiar voice sounded from behind the group as one of the delinquents was thrown across the school. "Oi, what are you doing to my little sister?!"  
The leader was surprised and scared so he turned around, when he saw My Brother, he started trembling. "Kujo Jotaro?! Oh geez man, I'm so so so sor-." He was interrupted by a punch in the jaw. Jotaro grabbed my hand, and pulled me right into his chest. 

I closed my eyes, until all the delinquents were down. He pulled me along with him, picking up the bag he dropped when he threw the very first punch, and started our walk home.  
I let out a heavy sigh. "Thanks." He let out a grunt, and stayed silent.  
I turned towards My Brother, remembering something that questioned my curiosity earlier. "So what did the teacher want earlier?"  
His eyes lowered slightly. "He had something to say about us hanging out on the roof. But I told him a good reason for us to hang up on the roof"

So he taught him a lesson? I scoffed and he stayed quiet.  
"Whatever."

Couple of minutes later

"Satoshi asked me out on a date!" I said looking at him.  
"And what did you say?" He said stopping in his tracks to look down at me,  
"I said yes and to pick me up at 6:30 on a Saturday!"

He just stared at me not saying a word,  
"What?!" I said looking confused and angry.  
He started walking away, "I don't like that kid"  
"Oh come on! He's nice!" I said catching up with him.  
"No he's not,"  
"Yes he is!"  
"No he's not"  
"Yes he is!  
"No he's not"  
"Yes he is!"   
I stopped in my tracks and he looked at me, I slapped him across the face and ran the other direction, towards the school playground.  
"(Y/N)!" My Brother shouted,  
"Catch me if you can, dumbass!" I said laughing.

He started chasing me and we reached the school playground.  
I fell on the ground and summoned my stand. Jotaro looked like he was about ready to grab me, but I held up my hands.  
__________________________________  
Nothing, I saw that my brother was frozen and saw the little girls on the monkey bars were frozen too.  
I ran out of the way and when time resumed My Brother fell on the ground.  
"What happened?!" I said shouting as my normal eye color appeared back again.  
"You stopped time" he got up and held my hands.

"(Y/N), you know what this means?"  
"Nope! Not at all!" I said smiling.  
"Your stand Guns And Roses is just like my Star Platinum."  
"So were Like Brother Like Sister?" I said  
He nodded and said,

 

"Like Brother Like Sister"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da now da da now.....  
> I tries singing the opening of part 3!  
> Haha.... Didn't work...  
> Whatever
> 
> Peace!


	3. Nightmare

(F/S) = Favorite Sweet  
(F/C) = Favorite Color

I walked out of my house to go to a nearby playground. I was bored this day, and my brother had to do a test.  
So here I was, walking down the street when I saw the delinquents again.   
This time I wasn't afraid and I walked right past them, sending them a glare as I walked by.

I arrived at the playground and sat down on a swing. I was remembering all the memories I had on our journey to Egypt to save my mother.  
"Oh, memories" I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

A couple of hours later, I started walking around the suburban area to look at shops and buy a couple of things.  
I was walking around and saw a bakery that was only a couple of blocks away. I started running towards it and when I entered, the smell was delicious.

"Hi, welcome to Dominique Ansel Bakery, how may I help you?"  
"Hi" I said smiling, "can I have 4 pieces of (F/S) to go please?"  
"Sure, that will be 12 yen"  
I gave the woman the money, grabbed my sweets and headed back home.

 

By the time I returned home, it was in the evening. A delicious scent came from the kitchen, and I assumed My Mother made some dinner. I heard the rumbling of an empty stomach, and I giggled.  
"I know stomach I'm hungry too!"

Dinner was "kinda" cheerful, the three of us making some conversation as we ate. The long day has left me really tired, so I went to bed straight after.  
I was stirring in my bed, unable to fall asleep because I was having a nightmare.........

 

________Dream________

 

I was brought to consciousness in a dark room that seemed way too familiar. A single candle provided the light in the empty space, darkened by thick velvet curtains covering the windows. A single bow and arrow hung on the wall.  
A noise echoed behind me, and I turned around. A large figure stood creepily behind me and I swear I saw the glint of his teeth in the darkness.

Two recognizable figures were around me, one on either side.  
"Iggy!"  
"Avdol!'  
I stared at the two with wide eyes, then one appeared in front of me. "Kakyoin..."

The laughing person behind my friends snapped his fingers, and in an instant Avdol disappeared, only leaving, one set of arms in his place.

Another snap, and Iggy's lower half disappeared, and his form started decomposing, to the point of his bones seeming broken in a large number of areas.

A final snap, and a gaping hole appeared on Kakyoin. He extended a weak hand in my direction, uttering a weak "help...".

I tried grabbing his hand, but he slid from my grasp as the room faded to black. Laughter sounded around me, mutating into a creepy echo that rang in my ears.  
I felt pain in my chest and when I looked down I saw a humongous hole where MY heart was supposed to be.

I fell to my knees enveloped in complete darkness, I felt like I was falling forever.

And Falling..

 

And Falling...

 

And Falling....

 

A light above me flickered on, and I saw myself nearing ground. I raised my hands to cover my face and braced for impact. 

As my body collided with the floor.....

_________________________________

 

 

I awoke with a start, cold tears streaming down my face, I was trembling. I looked around to see the familiar surroundings of my (F/C) room.  
I took a deep breath, and stood up. I could use some fresh air.

I stepped outside, and sat down on the edge of the patio leading to the courtyard. The moon was bright and in the night sky, and the stars were twinkling.  
My eyes turned pink in sadness as a tear fell down my cheek.  
"No...No...No...No...No" I kept whispering "no" over and over again.  
A noise sounded from behind me, moving to the right of me, and stopped with a thud. I  
"NO!" I shouted.   
I turned to stare directly into the aquamarine eyes of My Brother who had a questioning look on his face.  
"What's wrong? Why are you saying no?" He said,  
"I- I- T-they D-died!" I said almost bursting into tears.

"..." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his chest. His warmth was a pleasant to the chilly night air. "I know"

Tears formed at the corners of my eyes. I gripped his hand, squeezing tightly. "I-I miss them."  
"Me, too."  
We sat for a few minutes in silence, mourning the loss of our fallen allies, and I let out a yawn. 

I leaned into him, before closing my eyes. His warmth felt pleasant and comfortable..........

 

___________

 

The next morning, I lazily opened up my eyes and tried to push myself up, only to be restricted by something big and warm. Looking to my right, I realized My Brother had his arm around my torso. I snuggled more into the sweet form of the one I loved.


	4. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Satoshi?  
> He's been distant and he's with another girl?  
> Read and find out......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok soooo..........
> 
> The reader and Satoshi are already dating in this chapter....
> 
> But the next chapter you will know how these "two" came together as a couple!
> 
> Peace!

These past few "weeks" have been really strange and exciting, everytime I wake up in the morning, I would find myself with a new power for my stand. I was, however, slowly getting used to it know.......... A little?

One day, closer to the end of March, Satoshi was going to walk me home after school, he was told by what I assumed was his classmates. When he noticed and realized who it was, and said he had something to do.  
"It'll be a while, so I can't walk you home tonight, Sorry (Y/N)."

I looked at him, mad and surprised. This was the first time he told me to walk by myself! BY MYSELF!  
I looked down so he wouldn't see my pink eyes,  
"It's fine, it's probably something important!" I said in a cheerful voice. He kissed my head and waved me goodbye.  
I stood in my place for a good minute, watching him walk off with the unknown female student. She was wearing a scarf so I couldn't see her hair or her features of her face. My thoughts were muddled with questions on my way home.

 

My Brother arrived at the house a couple hours later, with an annoyed look on his face. I was wondering why he was so mad, but stopped myself from asking him any questions that would make it worse, and I invited him to the dinner table. I helped my mother in making tonight's meal. I was thinking about what Satoshi was doing with that "girl" in the first place! I frowned as we ate in silence.

 

After dinner, I cleaned up my dishes, and went to my room to study or do homework. As time passed, Satoshi from earlier when he was walking me home, still bothered me. What did it mean? Why did Satoshi go off with that other girl?

"NO!" I kinda shouted, but not loud enough for everybody to hear.

I put my hands on my head, "He's not...n-no way. There's no way in hell he's seeing someone else, right? I didn't think he was interested in anyone else." Am I not that perfect or fun for him anymore!? I'll confront him tomorrow at school! 

In a quick motion, arms were around my neck, and warmth rested on my back. "Hey."

"AHH!!! What are you doing in my room?" I tried to face him, but he set his head on the top of mine, so I was stuck in this position.

"Take a walk with me."  
"Huh? Why?!"  
"Yare Yare Daze, just take a walk with me."  
"Fineeeeeeeeee"

He waited for a bit, before letting go and stepping to the doorway. I followed him to the front door (A.K.A, a genkan) and slipped my flats on, and stepping out into the night.

 

We started walking together, and it felt awkward. There was a bit of distance between us, but I felt like I wanted to give him space.

We walked nearly a block before any sound was heard from between us.

He stopped in his tracks. "(Y/N)."

I stopped and turned to face him, I sighed, "Yeah?"  
"Is everything alright? You haven't said a thing ever since I came home. Usually when I come home, you would slide to the door and say something stupid and fall but, you just invited me to the table emotionless. If something's wrong, you can tell me."

I turned away, my eyes turning pink in sadness and anger as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. "This sort of thing, I can't tell you."

He stood speechless. He knows something's definitely up. I looked up at him but looked down after a minute, holding my arms to myself.  
"Is it about Satoshi?" He asked

I Glanced back at him with anger in my eyes, he looked shocked. "..." His expression shifted to a annoyed look.  
"Why should you know?!" I shouted at him  
I knew he was mad and I looked down quickly, unable to meet his gaze and tried to make up something quickly. "It's getting cold. Why don't we head back home?"  
He agreed, and we began our return home. The night air felt cold, but the distance between us did not lack any warmth.

 

We arrived back to the house, I opened the door and ran inside the house, heading straight to my room. I closed my door, and sat down against a nearby wall, pulling my knees close to my chest to rest my head.  
I hope this I will feel better the next day..........

 

The next morning, I was silent, like silent I had ever been in my whole life. I still felt down about the day before, and was tired due to crazy thoughts disrupting my sleep the rest of the night, so I didn't feel like talking. My Brother, respected that I needed some space for myself.

As I walked to school, I saw Satoshi walking towards me but I ignored him.  
"Hey (Y/N)!" He said cheerfully,  
"Hi." I said emotionless.  
He looked confused and tried to hold my hand, but my fingers escaped his grasp. I held my bag with both my hands, hoping he wouldn't try any harder, and he didn't. I tried to push the negative thoughts out of my mind.

 

It was the weekend, after school my 3 friends decided, That the three of us go out shopping together. She said I should get some new clothes, and a kimono for the summer festival, and I agreed to go...... Well forced to go.

 

We walked around the shopping district a bit, stopping at a few stores here and there, picking up a couple things, and eventually we had a nice big haul of clothes, makeup and shoes.

Mana looked at a list she made of everything we needed. "Alright! Now to the last store, we're going to pick out a Kimono!" She looked cheerful, before pausing for a second. "Huh? Where's Hiraki?"  
"Yeah, where'd she go?" Said Kin.  
I looked around, and tried to sense her. "I'll go look for her."

They both gave me quick thanks before I headed in the other direction.  
I was walking when I heard 2 voices located in an alley behind one of the shops, and I vaguely heard a guys voice, as he communicated with a voice I thought I heard before. I turned the corner, I indeed saw "Satoshi" with someone familiar, yes, someone very familiar......... Hikari.

I stood shocked at the sight before me, and covered my mouth with my hand, trying to surpass a sound or a scream.  
W-what is....what is this?!

 

WHAT IS GOING  
ON HERE


	5. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi and reader break up?!
> 
> Read and find out!

What's going on here?! Why is Satoshi meeting up with Hikari in this place? And why are they so close?! I stood observing the scene with wide eyes, tears pricking at the edge of my eyes.  
I heard their voices speak up, and tried to focus on what they were saying. He spoke up first.

"Are you sure you wanna do this this?"

I heard a soft "yeah." Coming from Hikari.

"Alright, when should we do this?" His voiced trailed off. I peeked around the corner to see that they were too close. From what I could see, they held each "others" hands.

He whispered something to Hikari, and pulled away. I saw him start to turn towards me and I quickly dodged out of his sight, heart pounding.  
I made my way back to Mona, hoping my feelings didn't show on my face. 

"Oh, (Y/N)! Are you alright?!" She said looking worried. I guess my hopes didn't come to what I expected.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just...some allergies." I could tell she knew I was lying,  
We just stared at each other for a second before any one of us spoke up.  
"Are you su-"  
"Achoo!" I did a little fake kitten sneeze to "prove" my "fake" point.

She blinked than laughed and commented about my sneeze, but after that she didn't say anything. She just put on her usual smile, and we continued on our way. 

 

After a bit more shopping, we figured That the three of us (except Hikari) had enough outfits to last us a while. Also, Mona suggested I should buy a yukata for the upcoming fireworks festival, so I asked her for help, and we chose the best one we could find.  
It was short and black, with white tree leaves all over it. I liked it, and hoped Satoshi would, too.  
Thinking about him made me remember the incident earlier, and tears pricked my eyes again. I didn't say anything as Kin rubbed my back in a soothing gesture, and I felt a little better.

 

When we finished shopping, we decided to head back to home. As we left the shopping area, Hikari reunited with us.  
When we were walking I glanced back at her and glared, what was she doing with Satoshi?! 

The walk home was filled with sadness, it was raining and I had to use a black umbrella.  
"I can't believe... 'achoo!' That Hikari... 'achoo!' And Satoshi... 'achoo!" DID THAT!" I shouted to myself. My allergies were up, and I kept crying and sneezing the way home.  
"Uh oh! Here comes a big one" I said.  
I waited a couple of seconds....

Waiting.

Waiting..

Waiting...  
"Oh I guess it's not gon-" 

"ACHOO!!!"  
"Oh come on!" I said, then started walking again back in silence.

 

A week later, the fireworks festival had arrived. Mom noticed the distance between Satoshi and I, and suggested it would be a good way to make up. Seeing how much she cared, I couldn't say just plainly said no to my own mother.  
My mother called Satoshi's mom and they started talking for a while until they both said their goodbyes and my mother turned to me and told me that I'm going with Satoshi to the festival.

 

The day of the festival, Mom helped me put my Kimono on and was putting my hair up. It felt weird wearing formal clothes and having my hair up in a nice arrangement.  
When Satoshi came over he wore a casual t-shirt and jeans. When he saw me, a slight tint of crimson spread across his cheeks. 

"And done! Well, what do you think sweetie?!" Mom held up the mirror so I could get a better view. I liked it, and told her. "Its great mom!"  
"Oh thank you, well, have fun you two!"  
We said our goodbyes, and headed out.

 

The walk was quiet, and, and with the sunset in the distance, it was relaxing....... Well Almost relaxing. A lot was still on my mind, and my what I assumed to be "boyfriend" seemed to be in the same condition.  
We walked for around 15 minutes before arriving at the gathering. It seemed to be pretty big, with a lot of booths I was so excited to check it out.  
As we neared the crowd, I felt a grip around my hand. I glanced at our hands, and then at him.  
He looked at me. "The crowd is "pretty" big, and you could get lost!"  
I hesitated for a second, then tightened my grip. "Yeah right." I scoffed.

 

We walked around for a little, stopping at little booths and things. We picked up a couple snacks, including candy apples and rice cake, played a couple games. I had to force Satoshi to play a couple of games but he seemed a little distracted. He looked like he was waiting around for someone, 

"So...are you liking the festival (Y/N)?"

"Huh? Yeah it's so nice! I love the games and food they have! "

"Ok, that's good to hear" 

I smiled happily, then I heard someone calling out to Satoshi. 

We both turned to meet the voice, and it was Hikari that Satoshi was talking to the other day. I felt a sting in my heart.  
"(Y/N), I'm gonna talk to Hikari for a minute do you mind?" Said Satoshi looking a bit nervous.  
"Yeah sure," I said sadly.  
"Ok thanks! Stay here I will be back!"  
He walked up to her and they went to an alley behind some booths.  
After a couple of minute of waiting I was wondering why they were taking so long.  
My feet started to move towards the alley they went into. I heard laughing giggling and.....moaning?  
I peeked around the corner and to see the worst thing you can ever imagine....

SATOSHI AND HIKARI WERE KISSING!!!

"When are you gonna tell her?" Hikari had a big smile on her face.  
"In a few mins"  
"End it already! I'm sick and tired of her bullshit! 'Oh Satoshi, what are you doing?' She's so annoying, just dump her already  
"Fine, I'll do it right now"  
"Great!" 

When they turned around they saw me me looking at them wide eyed.  
"S-Satoshi?! H-Hikari?! What are you guys doing?!"  
"Sorry (Y/N), but I don't like you anymore. It was a dare to date you by one of my friends. I never liked you anyway! Were over, now go kill yourself or something!"  
Tears pricked my eyes, and I turned and ran in the opposite direction of the two.

I don't know why I even tried dating him! My Brother was right! Satoshi isn't the kind of dude I thought he would be! Why didn't I listen to my brother?! Why didn't I read the signs?! I'm such an idiot...

I remembered me and Satoshi's first date together..........

I remembered our first kiss together........

I remembered our first dance together....  
Make out...  
Karaoke...  
Milkshake...  
EVERYTHING.......

 

I ran until I saw the edge of the festival, and rested on a nearby Sakura tree, which was out of sight. I sank to the ground, and rested my head on my knees. Tears streamed down my face as I remembered the pleasant times we shared.  
What felt like hours passed as I cried, and I heard the sound of a loud boom resonating in the distance, and bright colors filled the sky. I was so into the beautiful colors, I didn't hear the crunch of someone approaching behind me.

"(Y/N)?"  
I was shocked to hear that voice, I jerked my head to be face-to-face with My Brother .  
"The hell are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were with Satoshi!?"  
Tears threatened to fall again.  
"Jotaro h-"  
I felt a grip on my arm as I was pulled to my feet, and into the strong arms of my brother. More lights illuminated the sky in bright blues, reds and greens.  
"(Y/N), tell me what happened"  
"Satoshi broke up with me!" I said crying.  
He put a little distance in between us so he could see my face. "What are you talking about?"

I took a deep, shaky breath, "the reason why I was sad for 3 weeks was because Satoshi was cheating on me ever since we started dating!"  
He looked utterly confused, and slightly annoyed. "Why would he do that?"  
"It wa-" The tears released yet again, and my face was like a waterfall. "It was a dare! His friends dared him to go out with me! He was secretly dating my best friend Hikari! Or should I say "was" my best friend!"  
He stared at me angrily for a second. "I told you so, but you didn't listen to me. Next time don't go out with the wrong guy, okay?"  
I nodded, and he wiped my cheeks with his thumbs, pulling me close again for a hug.

He let go, put his hands on my shoulders, and bent over to place himself at eye-level with me. "he messed with the wrong family"  
"Huh? What do you mean?!"  
He pulled me into his embrace once more, and Sighed. "I'm gonna kick his ass when he finds out that I knew about this"

I laughed and figured it was time to head back to the house, and Jotaro agreed. The walk home was pleasant, our connection filled the silence. I felt like I could tell my brother EVERYTHING!

 

When we returned, we ate dinner with Mom, who asked for the details. I told her as much about the festival I could remember. She got mad that Satoshi played with my feelings but I calmed her down.

 

By the time I was going to turn in for the night, Jotaro sneaked a goodnight kiss on my head. When he left my sight, I smiled knowing that my brother cares about me.  
I got ready for bed, and shut my eyes.  
Right When I closed my eyes to fall asleep I felt a sudden energy go through me and I felt a little different. I ignored it and fell asleep.

 

And how did little (Y/N) not notice she was gonna be a whole different person tomorrow


	6. Bully's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter for WeirdFanfic207! She gave me the idea for this chapter!
> 
> Thank you WeirdFanfic207

Today was gonna be a horrible day

I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I had cold water in the shower, my eyes won't turn back to normal, my mother did not make breakfast, I forgot to do my homework and the cherry on top MY BROTHER FORGOT ME AT THE HOUSE!

We usually walk to school together, but today I'm just gonna have to deal with how bad it's gonna be.

I got to school and saw Hikari and Satoshi kissing in the hallway, Mona talking to another girl and "of course" my brother surrounded by girls.

I sighed and continued my way to class when I got stopped by Hikari.  
"(Y/N)?"  
"Umm, yeah what do you want?!"  
"I just wanted to tell you," she leaned in closer to my face, "Back away from Satoshi! Just because you used to date him, doesn't mean that you can take him back!"  
"I wasn't really plan-"  
She cut me off, "Just stay away from him, OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" I smirked at her.  
She glared at me and kicked me in the shins, I bent down in pain, tears threatening to fall. She was about to kick me again when she heard a voice stopping her.

"Oi, what are you doing?"  
"J-Jotaro, oh I was j-just helping (Y/N) up from the f-floor" she said nervously.  
My brother sighed and walked off but kept close in ear-shot.

Hikari came closer to my face,  
"Get up loser, I don't wanna stay here pretending to help you up from the floor"  
I choked back a sob,  
"Get away from me" she smacked me in the face, and told me to not try her.  
"Get away from me YOU BITCH!" I got up and kicked her right in the stomach. She flew back and my eyes turned pink in anger.  
I started running towards her when two teachers ran towards me stopping me.  
One grabbing my arms and one grabbing my legs.

I was kicking and screaming, and students were whispering to each other. I stopped, and the teachers took me to the principal's office.

"So, I heard you were hitting another student?"  
Mrs. Aika took off her glasses and set them aside on her desk and putting her hand together.

"Well first of all, this is the real story. I was walking in the hallway...," I started telling her the whole story about what happened and when I was done she nodded,  
"Well, to give both you and Hikari the equal treatment..."

 

DETENTION ROOM

I sighed and Hikari just glared at me.

"Your the one who got us BOTH into this trouble" she said while filing her nails.  
"ME! Bitch, your the one who started the fight!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yeah, you kinda did!"  
We were arguing until we heard a huge SLAM on the desk in front of the class room.  
"Settle down both of you! Or you will have to stay longer in detention."  
"But I have to go out shopping later!" Cried out Hikari.

I sighed and started doing my homework.  
A couple hours later the teacher dismissed us and I literally zoomed out of the school and straight back home.  
I ran in through the front gates and saw my mother gardening. She spends a couple hours gardening outside so I think she didn't see me come in.  
I was walking towards my room, when I saw my brother with an annoyed expression on his face.  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
"(Y/N), don't annoy me right now, I'm in a real bad mood"  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask"  
"Why?!"  
"Yare Yare Daze,"  
"If you won't tell me that's fine, I don't care anymore"  
I walked off to my room and fell asleep.

 

The next day~~~~~

I was walking to school when Satoshi came up to me.  
"Really, what do you want?" I said bitterly  
"I just wanted to say," he started glaring at me,  
"DON'T. HURT. MY. GIRLFRIEND"  
I gulped and he walked away. Im being Bullied by my ex boyfriend and friend?!  
The rest of the school day I was being teased by many of Hikari and Satoshi's friends.  
They pushed me, they hit me, they smack me, kick me.  
It has been happening for a couple of weeks now, one kid pushed me to the limits, and I used my stand Guns And Roses to start suffocating him but then I had to go to the office to calm myself down.

One day after school, I was waiting on the swings in the school playground for my brother when Satoshi came up to me with 2 other boys.

"So what's little (Y/N) doing all by herself in the playground? Looking like a 8 year old girl" Satoshi said while the other laughed.

"Leave me alone Satoshi! I didn't do anything to you!"

"Well you didn't do anything to me but, you did do something to my girlfriend" he smirked, "she's all yours boys"

"Wha-" they yanked off the swing by my (H/L) (H/C) hair. They started kicking me, hitting me and calling me names. I tried screaming but one of them held my mouth and started telling me to shut up.

After a couple of minutes of doing things to me, Satoshi stopped them and he walked over to me.  
"Oh little (Y/N) what's wrong? Is there a prob- OW!"  
He was caught off by my brother, yanking him by his ear, almost tearing it off.

"What are you doing you little piece of shit?!"

"J-Jotaro! I.. Was ahhh-" my brother told me to close my eyes and I did. I heard breaking bones and different noises from the men.

"You can open your eyes now"  
I opened my eyes to see the boys scattered across the playground all bloody.

I started crying and my brother picked me up, giving me small kisses on my head while he walked home.

 

I guess for the next couple of weeks I'm never leaving my brother side.


	7. One More Tomorrow And Easy Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two songs are FANTASTIC!  
> Listen to them when your reading the lyrics!

A couple of days later, my mother had bought a...... Piano? "Mom! Why did you buy a piano?" "Oh, for various reasons" "Like what?!" "Anything that you can imagine" she said, thinking that I was still a 6 year old kid. I looked at my mom with a "really" look then walked away to my room to get ready for school. My brother and I arrived at school, and saw some boys and girls glaring at me. I just walked closer to my brother. We passed Satoshi and some of his friends and Jotaro glared at them, and they ran cowering, to the other direction. "I can get to class from here" "No, I don't want you to get hurt again" "Awww, my big brother cares about me!" I said in a little girls voice. "Shut up" he pulled his cap over his eyes. "Whatever" By the time school ended, mom said she was gonna go grocery shopping and asked Jotaro to come with her. So I was left home alone, bored out of my mind. "What to do, what to do?..... The Piano!" I ran to the piano, sat down and started pressing a few Keys. I was trying to see if I an sing a song on the piano. 'How about Frankie Carle, anddddd that song will beeeeeee, One More Tomorow' I thought. I started playing the piano.....

 

**"One more Tomorrow"**

**"To hold you in my embrace"**

**"And thrill with rapture"**

**"Each time I look at your fa** **ce"**

 

**"One more tomorrow"**

**"To see heaven in your eyes"**

**"To ha** **ve your hand cling to mine"**

**"And wander through paradise"**

 

**"One more tomorrow"**

**"To kiss your lips constantly"**

**"And feel the pounding"**

**"As your heart beats next to me"**

 

**"One more tomorrow"**

**"Filled with love the whole day through"**

**"And then tomorrow I'd beg"**

**"For one more tomorrow with you"**

 

I finished with a high note and then heard clapping. I quickly turned around, blushing to see my mother clapping next to my brother. "I-I thought you guys went out grocery shopping!" "Well, the market was closed so we and back home! To see you! Singing!" Squealed my mother, "go ahead! Sing another song!" I smiled and turned around to the piano, trying to think of another song. "Ok, I'm gonna sing, Easy Living by Billie Holiday." I said cheerfully. I started playing the piano.....

 

**"Living for you"**

**"Is easy living"**

**" It's easy to live"**

**"When you're in love"**

**"And I'm so in love"**

**"There's nothing in life but you"**

 

**"I never regret"**

**"The years that I'm giving"**

**"They're easy to give"**

**"When you're in love"**

**"I’m happy to do"**

**"whatever I do for you"**

 

**"For you"**

**"Maybe I'm a fool but it's fun"**

**"People say you rule me with one"**

**"Wave of your hand"**

**"Darling, it's grand"**

**"They just don’t understand"**

 

**"Living for you"**

**"Is easy living"**

**"It’s easy to live"**

**"When you're in love"**

**"And I'm so in love"**

**"There’s nothing in life but you"**

 

My mom was happy and my brother just smiled. "(Y/N), you should definitely be a singer when you grow up" said my mom. "Moooomm!" "She's right," said my brother, "you have a beautiful voice" "Thanks" A couple hours later dinner was served and we all ate with a peaceful silence, and little conversation was made. I went back to my room to find a broken red heart necklace, spilling out black ooze on my futon. "What is this?" I picked it up and the black turned into gold. "Cool!" I touched the gold liquid, but it turned out that it wasn't really liquid. It felt like "slime"? I put the ooze back into the little locket and surprisingly, the heart closed! Like two magnets. I put the necklace on my desk to wear it to school tomorrow, changed my clothes into pajamas and went to sleep. I wonder what color the ooze will be this time?


	8. IMPORTANT A/N

Ok the title says it's important but it's really not! People sometimes don't read the author notes but I just had to put it to get your guys attention! Haha sorry

Ok enough of that! I'm uploading the new chapter in one hour so don't think I gave up on you guys yet! While I'm doing the chapter you can read my other stories if you like!

Set a timer for one hour and I will write for u now! Bye


	9. Summer Vacation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have many parts for the Summer Vacation!

(F/D) = Favorite Drink

2 weeks ago I found that weird necklace, but now I figured it out what it is.....

 

_____/FLASHBACK\\_____

 

The very next day after I found the necklace, I noticed it changing into more colors. I thought it was like "holo" but I was wrong.

I started wearing it around the house and to other places. I first noticed it changing color is when I was mad at my friend for ditching me.

"You promised me we were gonna walk to school tomorrow!" I shouted at her.  
"Well I had something else to do"  
We started arguing more until we had enough of looking at each others faces, so I ran back home. As I was running I opened the heart and saw that the "slime" was blood red.

"What the hell?" I stopped running and looked at it in confusion. The red turned into a dark purple.  
"Weeeiirrrddd"  
I put the "slime back into its container and started walking home.

 

_____/END OF FLASHBACK\\_____

 

The next day my mother said we had to pack our bags because were going to NEW YORK!!! I was soooo exited that I was pumping my fists in the air.  
"WOOOO! NEW YORK HERE COMES THE KUJO FAMILY!!!"  
"Yare Yare, Daze"

The next day we got our bags ready and head out to the airport.   
We arrived at the airport and waited for our flight which was taking off in 2 hours.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes honey?" She was too busy looking at the screen TV.  
"Can I get some Starbucks?"  
"Yeah sure, just take your brother with you okay?"  
"Okay"

I turned towards my brother who was just reading a book.  
"Come on let's get starbucksssss!"  
"Fine"  
He got up and I got up and we started heading towards Starbucks.  
We arrived and I ran to the lady at the counter.  
"Hi, can I get a (F/D) please?"  
"Yes you can! That wou-" she looked up and saw my brother, she instantly blushed.   
"Hello? Ma'm are you alright?"  
"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine thanks for asking. That would be 550 yen"

I gave the woman the money and walked over to a table. My brother sat in the chair in front of me. I leaned my head on my hand and tapped my nails on my other hand on the table.

A couple minutes later my drink came and we left Starbucks. We walked back to my mom who was reading a magazine and occasionally checking if our flight was gonna leave soon. I sat down next to her and started taking sips of my drink.

I finished my drink and went to throw it in the trash when something caught my eye. I looked at that person, he seemed so familiar! But I don't know were.

I walked back to were my family were sitting and saw Jotaro looking at the same guy I was looking at earlier.  
"He looks so familiar doesn't he Jotaro?"  
"Yeah he does. But he looks like he's going to New York"  
I nodded my head and turned back to look at the flight schedule, just 1 hour left.

 

FINALLY, we boarded the plane. My mother sat in the next row and My Brother and I sat together. Just 14 more hours on this flight. I leaned my head on the seat in front of me and closed my eyes.  
14 hours.... Just 14 hours.....

 

1 hour, 13 hours left on the flight:

I started drawing pictures of weird things and when I looked up at my brother, and he just shook his head. I giggled and continued drawing.

 

4 hours, 10 hours left on the flight:

I looked next to me and saw my brother asleep, the lights were off in the plane and almost everybody was asleep. I opened the window a bit and saw the sky was dark.  
"Wonder what time it is?"  
I saw the arm rest in between me and my brother was down. So I lifted it up and laid my upper body on my brother and fell asleep.

 

13 hours, 18 minutes left on the flight:

I woke up probably about 3 hours ago and now I ate breakfast 1 hour ago. I looked out the window and saw New York.  
"Brooooo, look! New York, we arrived in New York!"  
He looked out the window and saw a couple of buildings, houses and skyscrapers.  
"Yare Yare Daze, we finally arrived"

 

After we got off the plane, we walked with our luggage until we saw my grandpa.  
"GRANDPA!" I ran towards him and jumped on him.  
"(Y/N)!" He laughed  
My mom and Jotaro caught up with me.  
We started chatting a little until we took a cab and went to my grandfathers apartment.

When we arrived my grandmother went to hug all of us in a group hug.  
She bent down to my height and smiled.  
"I hope you brought your swimsuit. Cause were going SWIMMING!"

I laughed and started jumping up and down. The adults laughed because I was acting like a child.

 

Oh this Summer was gonna be fun!


	10. Summer Vacation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating lately! Love ya

"SWIMMING POOL! HERE WE COME!"  
I ran down the stairs of my grandparents penthouse, my brother following behind.  
There was a swimming pool on the top of the building.  
"Hey Jotaro!"  
"What do you want?"  
"Race ya!"

I ran out to the balcony and up the building to the rooftop.  
I got to the top, and ran straight to the pool.  
I placed my towel and flip flops on one of the tanning chairs.

I jumped into the pool and waited. I heard the door to the stairs opening and saw my brother walking out.  
I quickly ducked into the water and used Guns And Roses to keep me underwater and hidden, so if Jotaro walked and looked down in the water he wouldn't see me!

I saw that he was looking in the pool, shrugged and continued walking.   
'Now!' I thought.  
I used Guns and Roses to grab his foot and pull him into the water.  
"BITCH!" He shouted.

He was fully clothed and he fell into the water. I resurfaced and started laughing, not able holding it in longer.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
He resurfaced looking angry as ever.   
"I'm sorry, Hahaha! Your just the best person to prank!"

He sighed and got out.  
"I'm gonna go change. But I'm NOT COMING BACK!" He shouted the last part.  
I bursted out laughing. I stopped and leaned against the edge of the pool.  
I already miss Japan! And my brother is leaving for college! I wonder what it'll be like without him?

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"JOTARO!" I shouted running down the stairs.  
"What do you want?"  
I stopped in front of him, panting.   
"A hug" I hugged him and he just stood there.  
After a couple of minutes he started getting annoyed.  
"(Y/N), you can let go of me now"  
No reply,  
"(Y/N)?"  
He looked down to see my shoulders shaking.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?"  
I stopped and looked up at him with teary eyes.  
"Y-You're l-leaving in 1 m-month. A-And I w-wanna spend more t-time with y-you!"  
He sighed, and brought me closer to his body, hugging me. I cried into his chest for a solid good 7 minutes then stopped.

"You feeling better?" Jotaro asked me.  
"Y-Yeah, just feeling a l-little s-shaky"   
He nodded and looked out the window, his face turning confused.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"Nothing, thought I saw something"  
"Oh, ok!"

I walked towards the balcony and looked down. We were pretty high in the air! I have a bad fear of heights so I sat down, criss cross apple sauce across the pavement.

I rested my head in my hands, thinking.  
'Should I write a story about Mine and Jotaro's adventure? We had gone through a little shi- HOLY SHIT IS THAT POLNAREFF RUNNING TOWARDS OUR APARTMENT?!'

My eyes widened as I saw the all to familiar guy running towards THIS very building.  
I ran as fast as I could to Jotaro. I ran to him sitting down on the couch, and immediately sat on his lap.

"Get off me"  
"FUCK THAT! Listen to me!"  
"Make it quick then"  
"I saw Polnareff walking......"  
I put both my hands on both his shoulders, and brought my face closer to his.  
"He was running towards this very building!"

"What? Impossible, he's in Fr-"  
Jotaro was caught off by the doorbell being rung.  
"Mom, Grandma and Grandpa aren't supposed to be back until next week. Who's at the door?" I asked

I felt Jotaro trying to move, so I got off of him, and he walked towards the door.  
He peeked through the peephole, and his eyes widened.  
He immediately opened the door, and Polnareff came in running

"I need your guys help!"  
"Thanks, for asking that I'm happy to see you again and how am I. I'm fine!" I said sarcastically.  
"Your welcome" he said bowing sarcastically to me.

I rolled me eyes and he turned to Jotaro.  
"We have a big problem!" Said Polnareff.  
"I know" said Jotaro.  
"What do we do Jojo?"  
"Well, I was pla-"  
I cut him off by asking MY question,  
"What... Are you guys talking about.

"Stand users! They're here in New York too!"  
"No way!...... Then let's go get some ass out of those Stand Users! I am officially done with my lazy day! Haha!" I laughed.  
"Ok, then let's go kick SOME ASS!" Shouted Polnareff.

We all got ready, and headed out the door. We ran outside, and I used my stand Guns and Roses, to sense the nearest enemy stand user.

New York was a BIG city! So we will be out here for a while.  
"How about we split up?" Asked Jotaro.  
"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Said Polnareff.  
"Ok! I'll go north, Jotaro will go east and Polnareff will go west! Got it?!"

"Listening to a 14 year old girl? Really J-" I cut Polnareff off by kicking him in his "private" place.  
"Don't mess with me Polnareff!"  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Didn't mean it"

I grunted and started walking away from them.   
"Guns and Roses" I said. She came out, and again I started sensing were the Enemy Stand User is.

'Left... No, no! Right!' I thought.  
I started walking towards the direction, and it led me to a dark alley way.  
I felt a strong sense that he or she was here.   
I took in a deep breath, and walked forwards.

I turned the corner, looked up and gasped.  
'N-No way!' I thought  
"Well, well well!" I said,  
"Look what we have here......"

 

 

Satoshi


	11. Satoshi, And Meeting A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if it took long! How dumb of me!  
> Anyways, I made this chapter "extra long" to apologize not posting for a while!  
> This chapter is 3,008 words long!  
> Is that good enough for you? I hope so!  
> Enjoy!  
> Love you all!  
> Peace!

I smirked, and leaned against the wall,  
"Well, well, well! I see that your a stand user, and I'm here to kick your ass back to hell..... Satoshi!"  
Satoshi turned around when he heard my voice.

"And if it isn't (Y/N) Kujo. What do you want?"  
"Just like I said. To beat your ass back to hell! Guns and Roses!"  
Guns and Roses appeared behind me.

Satoshi smirked,  
"Lighting Burning In Hell!" He shouted. My eyes widened as a blue male figure, with fire hair, black armor, and red glowing eyes appeared behind him.

"Your Guns and Roses are no match for my Lighting Burning In Hell, Kujo!"  
I scoffed,  
"You don't know what the Kujo's can do..."  
I immediately appeared behind him, and Guns and Roses kicked him so he flew straight towards the wall.

I smiled and jumped up into the air, and jumped on one of the rooftops. I looked down, and my eyes widened. Satoshi punched me in the face, and I stumbled backwards.

I growled, and kicked him. We started fighting , when Satoshi backed me up on a ledge,  
"S-Satoshi, please don't d-do t-this! P-please!" I begged him.

Satoshi grabbed my shoulders, and was about to push me off, when I grabbed his neck. I pushed myself back up, and kissed Satoshi right on the lips to distract him.

When I pulled away Satoshi looked dazed, and it was my chance. We were really high up, but I still did it anyways.  
I kneed Satoshi in his "private" place, and he kneeled down. I kicked him, and he fell off the edge.

I wiped my forehead, and walked away. While I was walking away, I was pushed down flat on my face. I immediately knew it was Satoshi. Satoshi grabbed my leg and started dragging me towards the edge if the rooftop.

Satoshi, pushed me off the rooftop, but I was still holding onto the ledge, grabbing on for dear life. He placed his foot on my hand, and I let go.  
"Not today BITCH!" I shouted.

I summoned Guns and Roses, and she grabbed Satoshi's foot. Satoshi fell down with me, and I grabbed onto one of the balcony's ledge.

I pulled myself up, and Satoshi started climbing up too. I looked behind me to see an unlocked sliding glass door, and I immediately ran inside, and locked the door behind me, covering it with the curtains. 

I turned around, to see two kids that looked like eight year old girls, and a 14 year old girl, they just stared t me in shock.  
"Who the hell are you?!"

I placed my finger on my lips,  
"Don't ask. Right now, I need a place to hi-"  
"Were on the 17th floor! How did you get up he-"  
"HIDE ME QUICKLY!!"  
The 14 year old girl instantly nodded, got of the couch, and led me to a pantry.

"Hide in here, and why do you want me to hide you." She asked  
"Ok so I'm.... I'm running away from my ex-boyfriend, so he's on the balcony right now! He has black hair and green eyes. If he asks where I am, just say that you saw her run away to another building!"

The girl nodded, shut the door and left. I sighed and, slid down against the wall to the floor,  
'I need to alarm Jotaro...' I thought. And a couple minutes later, I fell asleep.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"Hey, wake up!"  
I opened my eyes to see the girl from earlier, smiling down at me, and giving me her hand.  
I grabbed her hand, and she pulled me up.

"Sorry about earlier. Can we properly introduce ourselves now?" I asked her.  
"Sure! You first."  
"(Y/N) Kujo, 14 years old, doing well in school, have ex-boyfriend, and I'm from Japan! I have one brother named Jotaro, my Father is always on tours, since he's a popular jazz musician, my grandma and grandpa are real estate agents, and I have a mom!"

"Cool! My names Emma, 14 years old, also doing well in school, an American, I have two younger sisters who are twins! The one with the blue ribbons is named Harley, and the one with the rainbow ribbons is Robin! I have one older brother, his name is Jacob! My mom, dad, and brother will be back tonight!"

I nodded my head, and we both sat on the couch, talking to each other. After a couple of minutes, I looked at the clock behind her, and saw that it was getting late.  
"I have to go, now!" I said,  
"Ok," said Emma, "Let's hang out sometime? Here's my number!"  
Emma and I exchanged numbers, and I walked out to the balcony.

Emma followed behind me,  
"Why are you going out the balcony? We have an elevator and stairs, ya know?"  
"I know, but I have magic powers! You won't understand, bye!"  
I jumped on the ledge, and ran off, rose petals, and neon light following behind me in the dark sky...

 

~~~Nobooody's P.O.V~~~

 

"(Y/N) wait!" Said Emma, but (Y/N) was already gone.  
"The guy you encountered was-"  
Then Emma heard her front door open to reveal her parents,  
"Emma." Said Emma's mom, "What are you doing out there?"  
Emma turned around to look at her mom,  
"Oh... You know looking at the stars!" Said Emma.

"Well," Said Emma's dad, "Let's talk more at dinner."  
Emma nodded and walked towards the couch towards where her two younger sisters were.  
Emma sat on the couch watching TV while thinking about today, and she didn't even notice that her brother Jacob sat beside her.

"So what did you do?" Asked Jacob.  
"I made a new friend." Said Emma, "Her name is (Y/N)."  
"Really?!" Said Jacob excitedly, ".... Is she hot?"  
Emma smacked her brother,  
"I'm not saying she's hot, but she is." Said Emma  
"Is she single?" Asked Jacob.  
"Yes!" Said Emma annoyed.

Jacob was about to ask her a question, but she placed her hand on his mouth,  
"Not. Another. Word."   
Jacob nodded, and Emma went back to her room.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip+(Y/N)'s P.O.V~~~

 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
I ran straight into the sliding glass door, and fell on my back,  
"F-Fuckkkkkkkkkk......." I rubbed my head, and got back up, properly opening the door, to see Polnareff laughing his ass off, and Jotaro smirking.

"OI! That really hurt! Anyways...... Jotaro! The stand user! T-Tell me about the stand user!"  
I sat down on the couch, in between the big men,  
"Ok." Said Jotaro, "Polnareff told me that he faced a guy named Kin, and his stand was powerful. It's stand name was Black to White... And well, Polnareff defeated him easily. And I encountered a guy named Kesh, I know it's a pretty weird name, but his stand was weak, it was called "level"? Or something like that, I don't care anymore, tell us about yours."

"IT WAS SATOSHI!!!!"  
"WHAT?!" They both shouted at the same time,  
"I can't believe that!" Said Polnareff, "Never heard of him."  
"He was (Y/N)'s ex-boyfriend."  
Polnareff fell off the couch, and his eyes widened,

"Ignore him." Said Jotaro.   
"His stand was called Lighting Burning In Hell. And I couldn't defeat him, I was too injured Jotaro! But, I did get a girls number! Her name is Emma!"  
"Great! My sister couldn't defeat her ex-boyfriend who was a stand user, and she's also a lesbian."

I growled and kicked Jotaro off the couch, and he fell on Polnareff,  
"I tried my best! AND I'M NOT A LESBIAN! YOUR THE GAY ONE IN THE FAMILY!"

I started throwing pillows at them, and I sat on top them,  
"(Y/N) get off of us!" Shouted Polnareff.  
"Nope! You guys insulted me!"  
"Who's gay?"   
I immediately turned around to see my mom walking down the stairs.

"Jotaro is!" Polnareff and I said at the same time,  
"Oh.... Well congratulations Jotaro. 'Yawn' I'm going to bed." Said Mommy  
"But it's only 7:36 pm?"  
My mom ignored me, and just walked up the stairs.

Right when I heard her door close shut, I immediately started throwing insults at the men under me. Then I got off.

Jotaro immediately got off of Polnareff, and sat down on the couch.  
"We'll start looking for him tomorrow, Polnareff is living with us until we get back to Japan." Said Jotaro.  
I nodded my head, and walked to the kitchen to grab my favorite snack... {Insert Favorite Snack Here}....

Just it's name, makes my mouth water. I grabbed it from the kitchen, and started eating it at the dinner table.  
I heard the two men started talking about... Whatever, and I was the only girl down there!

"who cares about what they're talking, I got what I need...." I whispered, and continued eating.

 

~~~Midnight~~~

 

I woke up, and looked to my left. There was a tapping on my window, and it was.........

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A FUCKING PIGEON!!!!!!??????

 

 

 

 

I threw a pillow at the window, and the bird flew away,  
"Great! Now I'm awake!" I said. I sighed and walked out of my room. It was so dark, and Grandma and Grandpa, were out somewhere and wouldn't be back in like 2 weeks.

"Bye bitch..." I whispered and walked back into my room, coming out of my room again with a baseball bat with me, just incase.

I started walking down the stairs quietly, I just needed some {Favorite Snack And Drink}, go back upstairs, watch TV, and fall asleep.

I tiptoed towards the kitchen, and I saw the light on, someone was in there.  
I peeked my head to see it was only Polnareff,  
Since only the shadow was showing off my figure, Polnareff freaked the fuck out!  
He turned around and saw a girl with no face, who was me!

"FUCK! (Y/N), don't ever do that!"  
I growled and bonked him on the head with my bat,  
"Owwww, why did you do that?"  
"To shut you up, that's why!" I whispered/shouted, "I don't want my mom to wake up because of you!"

I grabbed what I needed, and walked back up the stairs, towards my room, and started watching {Insert Favorite TV Show Here}.  
After a couple minutes, I fell asleep.

 

~~~Morning~~~

 

"JOTARO! POLNAREFF! LET'S GO!" I grabbed the two men by their ears, and dragged them to the elevator, as they started saying "ow" in pain. We waited in silence, listening to peaceful elevator music, in a bad situation.

Once we reached the lobby, we immediately split up into pairs, communicating through our stands.

_____________  
Note:  
1- this • represents Polnareff talking.  
2- this ^ represents Jotaro talking.   
3- this * represent you/reader talking.  
_____________

 

•Oi (Y/N), who are we looking for again?•  
*Satoshi! Remember that Polnareff, or I'll whoop your ass!*  
^You already did (Y/N).^  
*I'll do it again if I have to!*

I growled and started running faster, but stopped to grab a hot dog... Yeahhhhhhhhh.......  
Anyways, I passed by Emma's apartment, and saw that she was on her balcony, looking for someone.

I decided to play a prank on her! I ran up the side of the building and landed behind her.  
"BOO!" I shouted.   
She screamed and fell off the balcony, but Guns and Roses caught her.  
When I pulled her back up, her eyes were wide.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" I started laughing  
"How did you save me?!" She shouted,  
"Magic" I said making weird movements with my hands.  
"I'll talk to ya later! Bye girl." I said, and left in a flash of neon and rose petals...

I ran on one of the rooftops scanning the city below, and rooftops around me, looking for Satoshi,  
^Both of you, meet me behind the Empire State Building. I think I might have a lead on where Satoshi is.^  
*On it, idiot!*  
•Already heading towards the area•

I stopped running, and turned backwards, towards the big ass building. It took me a couple of minutes, but I finally arrived at Tyne Empire State Building. I stopped running, and casually walked behind the building, to meet Polnareff and Jotaro.

I leaned against the wall,  
"So," I said, "You said you ha a lead on Satoshi, if I'm correct?"  
"I do," Said Jotaro, "While I was walking around the city, I saw Satoshi walking with some girl towards a building on fifth avenue. I followed him inside the building, and he walked up to the 8th floor, room number 87."  
"I wonder what he's doing in there." Polnareff started raising his eyebrows.

I smacked Polnareff across the head with a baseball bat,  
"OWWW!!!" Shouted Polnareff in pain, "Where! In all of hell, did YOU GET THAT BASEBALL BAT?!"  
I laughed, swung the baseball bat behind my neck, and held it there,  
"Magic..." I said.

"Goddammit (Y/N)!" Shouted Polnareff.  
"Can you guys shut up?!" Shouted Jotaro.  
I turned towards him, and started talking in a southern accent,  
"Well I'll be darned! I'm sorry hun, but I'm afraid I ain't wanna shut my lil damn 'ol mouth!"   
Polnareff laughed, and Jotaro tried keeping his cool,  
"Anyways." Said Jotaro, "Let's go."  
"Right in front of you sweet cheeks." I said winking at my Brother.  
"Quit it or I'll rip your face off with Star Platinum."  
I stopped, I know what my Brother does when he's angry... And it's not pretty.

I smiled sheepishly, and started following the two strong burly men. We started walking down the street in a comfortable/awkward silence. I was now next to Polnareff, staring at him.  
Polnareff turned to look at me,  
"What, you got a staring problem or something?"   
"Nope." I said popping it with the P, "I just want to know... HOW YOU GET YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT! It's going upwards! How the hell..." I mumbled the last part.  
Polnareff chuckled,  
"Well, my secret is-" Polnareff was caught off by bumping into Jotaro,  
"Hey!" Said Polnareff, "Why did you stop?!"

Jotaro turned towards him,  
"While you were chatting with my little sister, we actually arrived!"  
Jotaro pointed towards the building, and Polnareff and I clapped sarcastically.

Jotaro scoffed, and pulled out a cigarette, so did Polnareff. Then Polnareff stood next to Jotaro,  
"Guess were about to kick some butt..." Said Polnareff.  
"I guess so." Said Jotaro.  
I laughed,  
"Can you guys stop acting like a bunch of dorks! Stop 'laugh' please stop, 'laugh' if your trying to look cool, 'laugh' it's not working."

The two men scoffed, and walked inside the building, me following behind them. We entered the elevator, and Jotaro pressed the button for the 8th floor, and we all waited in silence, listening to "PEACEFUL" ELEVATOR MUSIC!... Which was actually quite peaceful.

Anyways, the elevator arrived at the 8th floor, and we started walking down the long hallway,

 

Room 60

Room 61

Room 62

Room 63

Room 64 

Room 65

Room 66

Room 67

Room 68 

Room 69

 

A couple more rooms later...

Room 84

Room 85

Room 86

 

"Ahhh, here we go, Room number 87, finally!" I said.  
We stopped in front of room 87, looking at the door.  
"We need a disguise to get in." Said Polnareff.  
"Got ya covered!" I said.

I crossed my hands together, and opened my eyes wide so that the eye color was pink and demonic,  
"Guns and Roses!" I smirked/laughed, "Outfit!"  
Guns and Roses flew towards Polnareff and Jotaro, and covered them in a {Favorite Color} mist that smells like roses.

The {Favorite Color} mist disappeared, and both men was wearing cleaning services uniforms. And boy was it hilarious!  
They were both wearing pink pants, and pink shirts that had the logo of the building, fake name tags that were funny, and they were wearing a pink cap.

I laughed, and the {Favorite Color} mist started covering me. The mist went away to reveal me wearing a {Favorite Color} maids dress, with {2nd Favorite Color} ruffles, a fake name tag, and black short heels.

I laughed at the men,  
"Why hello Chris P. Bacon!" I said pointing at Jotaro.  
"And hello, Brock Lee!" I said pointing at Polnareff.  
I stopped laughing,  
"Jotaro, your name sounds like crispy bacon!" I said, "And Polnareff, your name sounds like broccoli!"

"Why do you get the best name out of all of us! {Fake Name} Valentine?" Said Polnareff.  
I growled, and slapped Polnareff across the head,  
"Let's just do this okay?" I gave all of them a key, and they looked at me in confusion.  
"Find evidence." I said, "This will unlock any room in the building! Now go!"

The men went their separate ways, and as soon as they were gone, I flicked my fingers together to teleport me a cleaning service cart.   
I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door three times, and did a French accent,  
"Cleaning service!" I said cheerfully. 

I heard nobody coming towards the door, but I did hear a few moans. I took out the cleaning service key, quickly fixed my hat so that it covered my face, and knocked on the door three times again, with my French accent,  
"Sir, customer service! I'm coming in by the order of my boss since your not opening the door!"  
I unlocked the door, and walked into the room, to see...

 

 

 

 

 

Satoshi

 

 

 

 

And

 

 

 

 

Emma

 

 

 

 

Naked

 

 

 

 

In

 

 

 

 

Bed

 

 

 

 

Together

 

 

 

 

I gasped, and covered my mouth quickly.  
They both looked at me, and I quickly placed my head down.  
"I-I'm so sorry! Pardon me, I'll come back later!"  
I quickly shut the door, and ran away, and my clothes turned back to normal.

I ran down the hallway, calling for Jotaro and Polnareff.   
"Jotaro! Polnareff!"  
I heard footsteps running down the hallway, and I saw Jotaro and Polnareff.

I ran towards them, and immediately I flicked my fingers, and their clothes turned back to normal.  
"(Y/N), what's going on?" Asked Jotaro.  
I looked at them with rage in my eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm gonna pay Emma a little visit tonight."

 

 

 

 

To be continued...


	12. A/N

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! Right now, I just published a new chapter for one of my books!  
And right now, I'm gonna start writing a new chapter (for this book)!  
So yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Byeeeeeeeeee


	13. Emma The Bitch DIES!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok bros!  
> Sorry for not updating in a while!  
> I had so many things to do!  
> And I JUST GRADUATED!  
> So, I needed some time off for a while!  
> And!!!  
> My mom had us deep clean the whole house!  
> Because, our maid went on vacation!  
> Anyways, I made this chapter short for a specific reason!  
> The next chapter is gonna be amazing!  
> And, it's a huge surprise!  
> I'll give you a hint!
> 
> It has something to do with a new Stand User!!!  
> And, it time skips a couple years later!  
> If you guessed it, leave your comment down below!  
> And again, SOOO SORRY!  
> Love you guys, you mean the world to me!  
> And I couldn't have grown like this if it weren't for you guys!  
> Peace!

~~~TimeSkip To NightTime~~~

 

"Neon lights! Running through the air, like I just do NOT CARE!!!" I sang horribly as I was running through the sky towards Emma's apartment.  
"That slut! I can't believe she's dating my ex-boyfriend who was my ex-best friends ex-boyfriend! And now Emma is gonna be my ex-best friend... That was very confusing to say!" I said to myself.

I reached Emma's apartment, and instead of entering through her balcony door, I entered the apartment through the front doors. Instead of calling the elevator, I just walked up the stairs because, I needed some exercise! The pizza I ate a while ago won't go away by itself!

Anyways, I arrived at her front door, and knocked at it. I heard shuffling from the other side of the door, and the door handle started turning. And guess who appeared at the door...

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hi Emma! How are you doing?!" I asked in a super friendly voice.

 

 

 

 

Emma smiled,  
"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. How are you?" Asked Emma.  
"I'm doing just... Fine. May I come in?"  
"Sure. My parents are out now but they'll be coming back in an hour or so, and they took my brother and sister!"  
Emma opened the door a bit more, and I walked inside the apartment.  
Emma leaded me to the couch, and we both sat down on it.  
"So...." I asked, "What where you doing earlier today?"  
"Well, I just stayed at home the rest of the day and did nothing... Until you came!"  
'Lies! I caught you having sex with Satoshi a couple hours ago!' I thought.  
"Really?" I said, "That must've been so boring!"  
"It was..."

Emma started looking around nervously, and that's when I knew she was suspicious.  
"So you were bored throughout the whole day until you decided that you went to a hotel with my ex-boyfriend and had sex!" I shouted at her.  
"WHAT?!" Shouted Emma as she looked at me, "I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH SATOSHI!!!"  
I smirked, because I caught her,  
"I never told you my ex-boyfriends name, Emma." I said.  
"Shit..." Whispered Emma, "I guess you caught me!"

Emma reached behind her back to grab something,  
".......-___-...... What are you doing?" I asked.  
Emma smiled widely as se pulled out the sharp object,  
"Nobody was supposed to know! Go. To. Hell!" Shouted Emma as she tried stabbing me, but I rolled out of the way.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shouted.

I got off the floor, and grabbed Emma's wrists so she wouldn't stab be.  
Emma started laughing, and I just looked at her with a confused look. That's when I noticed that the balcony door was opened, and she was leading both of us outside.  
"I was watching you for a very long time, Kujo. Your family is very interesting... Especially, your stand." Said Emma as my back was pressed against the railing of the balcony.  
"What... What do you mean?!" I shouted.  
"I'm also a Stand User! I possess the Queen of Wands Tarot Card!"  
A stand came behind Emma, but quickly disappeared.  
"So?" I asked.  
"I will kill you because you killed my mom's brother! He was working with Dio for a long time! Until you almost killed him!"  
"Who was he?!"  
"He was Rubber Soul! He possessed Yellow Temperance!"  
"Ohhh! That dude?! Ya, umm.... FUCK HIM!!!"  
Emma pushed me off the balcony, but I grabbed her arm, and she fell down with me too.

Emma was on top of me as we were falling. I smirked,  
"Can you fly?" I asked.  
Emma's eyes widened,   
"N-No..."  
I pushed Emma off me, and summoned my stand, Guns and Roses, to give me the power to hover in the air.  
I placed both my hands below me, and roses started circling them, and I started hovering in the air.  
And Emma was helpless! I saw her falling to her death, and right when she fell on the street below her, a car ran over her.  
I shut my eyes,  
"Ooh! That must've hurt!" I said.  
I remembered that I was supposed to be eating dinner soon, and I immediately ran back to the penthouse.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Again, I ran into the screen door, and I saw Polnareff laughing at the other side.  
I growled, open the screen door, and slapped Polnareff across the face.  
"Hey!" Shouted Polnareff.  
"That's what YOU get for laughing at me! This is the second time in a row, Polnareff!" I shouted at him.  
"Can you two idiots stop screaming! Your both annoying me!" Said Jotaro as he walked towards us.  
I turned to Jotaro,   
"YOUR THE ANNOYING ONE HERE!!!" I shouted.  
I ran towards my brother, and pounced on him, which made him fall to the floor.

I got off of him, and sighed,  
"Anyways!" I smiled, "When is dinner ready?"  
Polnareff looked at me,   
"It should be done right about... Now!"  
And right on cue, the stove let out a DING! And Polnareff went to grab it.  
Jotaro got up, and walked towards me.  
Jotaro sighed,  
"What an annoying little sister."  
"JOTARO!!!"

 

~~~TimeSkip To Morning~~~

 

"There has been a report that a young girl by the age of 14, has been killed." Said the news reporter.  
Me, Jotaro and Polnareff where watching TV, and the news was talking about Emma.  
"The cause of case was either suicide or murder, but, we will never know."  
I scoffed,  
"I wonder who did it..." I scratched my head.

"(Y/N), we know you did it!" Said Jotaro.  
"Ok so?" I said as I got up and faced the two, "It's not like their gonna find out it was me! She tried killing me! She pushed me off the balcony!"   
"But you still killed her..." Said Polnareff.  
"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" I shouted, "She pushed me off the balcony, and we started falling but, I used my stand to she myself, and!!! She fell to her death!"  
"......-___-....."   
The two said nothing, and they continued watching.

"Hello?! Did you guys even hear my story?!" I said.  
"We did. Now move, your blocking our way and you're annoying." Said Jotaro.  
"Fuck you! Ya know what? I'm gonna stay up in my room! I won't come down unless I'm hungry!"  
I stomped up the stairs towards my room.

I shut the door behind me, and sat down on my bed,  
"Those little shit heads! They need understand me! 'Sigh'.... Still, fuck them!" I said.  
I walked towards my drawer, and got changed into appropriate clothing.  
I brushed my hair, placed it into a bun, and looked at myself in the mirror...

 

 

 

"Did I actually kill her?" 

 

 

 

 

I shook my head, and walked back downstairs.  
I walked past the two who were still sitting on the couch,  
"I got bored..." I said.  
"Whatever." Said Polnareff.  
I sat in between the two, and looked at them,  
"So... Polnareff, what are you gonna work as?" I asked him.  
"I don't know." Said Polnareff.  
I turned towards my brother,  
"What about you?"  
"Marine Biologist." Said Jotaro.  
"Cool! Guess what I'm gonna become!"  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna become a singer!" I said.  
"Cool!" Said Jotaro sarcastically as he lit up a cigarette.

 

 

 

 

"....-__-.... By the way, I also killed Satoshi on the way home!" I said.  
"What?!" Shouted the two of them as they looked at me.  
"Yeah! On the way home yesterday, I saw him walking down the street. So, I used Guns and Roses to shoot him in the head! I hid his body in Emma's closet."  
"You're so messed up." Said Polnareff.  
"I'm not! I just... Forget it." I said.

 

Okay fine, I had to admit. I killed a dude for a specific reason! But!!!! 

I... DIDN'T... KILL... EMMA!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,291 words, btw


	14. Arriving In Morioh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD. DUDES!!!  
> I am so so so sorry for not updating in a while!  
> You see, my mom went on a tour around America because she is a yoga teacher!  
> My brother is in college!   
> My other brother is going to high school in the same state as my other brother!  
> So me and my sister are here alone with my dad!  
> And so the three of us had been having issues and he screamed at us in the car saying that we should eat shit.  
> My dad almost crashed the car, but that was a long time ago, and everything is okay now.  
> And my birthday is in 8 days! Which means it's on August 3rd! Happy early birthday to me!  
> Umm, so, here you guys go!

(https://piccollage.com/_PfXGH3lo)  
This is your outfit up here ^^^  
You just have to copy and paste it in your browser, and you'll see it.  
This might happen a couple of times throughout the story!

Oh yeah, P.S! You're a famous singer in the 90's who is able to hit a vocal range or cord (I forgot) of E7! And you can do whistle notes and register! If you don't know what that is, search it up. Famous singers who can do whistle register or notes is Ariana Grande, Mariah Carey, and many other women.  
Anyways, back to the story!

 

 

On our way to Morioh, Jotaro and I were in a taxi.  
The taxi driver had the radio on, but it was a bit static, until we passed a radio tower (I forgot what it was called... Or was I right with the name?).

"Oh, there we go." Said the taxi driver, "We usually get a good reception when we pass that tower. Is this your first time in Morioh, ma'am and sir?"  
I was too busy looking out the window, so Jotaro answered for the both of us,  
"Yeah. What kind of place is it?"  
"Morioh? Hmm... Oh! The beef tongue cooked in miso is good."  
"Anything strange about it? Any incidents?"  
"No idea. Sorry, I actually don't know that much about it. Oh where was I supposed to drop both of you off again?"  
"In front of the station is fine."  
"Understood."

I heard shuffling behind me, and I saw Jotaro looking out the window,  
"Yare yare. I just hope nothing annoying happens."  
"Something already did..." I whispered in his ear.  
"And what's that?"  
"Your face."  
Jotaro faced me, and I almost started laughing,  
"Stop acting like a kid. You're 25 years old. That makes you 3 years younger than me and I wasn't acting like this when I was at your age."  
I glared at him,  
"I hate you."  
"Yare yare..."

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"Can we go eat at that restaurant later, Jotaro?" I asked my brother.  
"Maybe after we check into our hotel room we could go." Said Jotaro as he continued reading the map.  
I did a victory pose, and smiled like a dork.  
"Stop, you're embarrassing us." Said Jotaro.  
"Sorry."

Jotaro turned around, but bumped into someone.  
I saw the movements of Star Platinum, placing everything that fell out of the little dudes bag.  
The little guy who was wearing a school uniform re-opened his eyes,  
"Eh? H-Huh? That's strange. We just ran into each other, and the things in my bag flew out-"

Jotaro gave me the map he was holding, and cut off the little guy,  
"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Said Jotaro, "I have a question. Do you know of a Higashikata household around here?"  
"Higashikata? No..."  
"Then how about this address?" Said Jotaro as he took out his small notebook, "It's Johzenji 1-6."  
"If you take the #3 bus, it'll get you to Johzenji. If you wait a little while, it'll get here soon."  
"Thanks."

I thanked him also, and Jotaro and I were about to walk away, but we heard a voice behind us.  
I turned around to see a teenage boy, with at least 3 more boys behind him, talking to the little dude.  
"Hey! Are you a new kid?" Asked the guy with no front teeth, "You better introduce yourself."  
The little kid bowed,  
"Y-Yes, sir! My name is Koichi Hirose, and I'm a new student. Good morning, Senpai!"  
"All right. Well said." Said the guy to the left of the guy with no front teeth.

Then they started walking away. Koichi stopped bowing, and stood back up,  
"S-So scary... Oh, it's okay. They're getting on a different bus."  
That's when we heard the same people over by the fountain.  
Jotaro, Koichi and I looked over, to see the gang of students talking to another student.

"The hell are you doing, you bastard?!" Shouted the guy with no front teeth.  
"Who do you think you are?" Said another guy.  
They started talking to the other student, till he stood up.  
And... He was pretty tall. The student with no teeth picked up a turtle, and held it close to the other students face.  
The other student said he wasn't a big fan of turtles or reptiles, but was cut off by the guy slapping him across the face.

The guy threw the turtle away,  
"Th-They're awful..." Said Koichi.  
"Poor turtle." I said.  
The guy also instructed the other student to take off his jacket and pants.  
"That just means if you don't want them after you, don't dress like that." Said Jotaro, "What pisses me off more than that is he isn't even mad after what they did to that turtle."  
Jotaro started walking away, but I kept watching.  
"Hey, wimp. Why don't you tell me your name." Said the student with no front teeth.  
"Yes, sir." Said the student bowing, "Josuke Higashikata, from Class 1-B."

Jotaro stopped walking,  
"What? Josuke Higashikata?" Said Jotaro.  
"Is that the guy?" I asked my brother.  
"Yeah."  
The bus arrived from behind them, and while Josuke was about to take off his jacket, the guy with no front teeth said something bad about his hair. 

Josuke stopped, and told him off. Josuke started having a purple aura around him, and an arm came out of him.  
'He has a stand!' I thought.  
Josuke punched the guy straight in the nose, and he flew towards his group of friends.  
"What the heck? That punk just went flying." Said Koichi.  
Josuke picked up the turtle, and surprisingly, all his wounds were healed. And, he placed the turtle back in the water.  
"Huh? That turtles wounds are..." Koichi was cut off by looking at the guy who's nose was starting to get healed.

I almost bursted out laughing when I saw his face. He looked like a pig! Josuke frightened them, and they ran off.  
"Yare yare. So he's..."  
Jotaro walked towards Jpsuke, and they stared each other down.  
The turtle came out of the water, and that made a "pop" sound.  
"Gah! That scared me!" Said Josuke as he turned around, "Oh, it's just the turtle again."

"Josuke Higashikata..." Said Jotaro, "Born in 1983. Your mothers name is Tomoko, she was 21 at the time, and was going to college in Tokyo. You've lived here ever since you were born. In 1987, when you were four, you came down with a fever due to an unknown cause, and for the next 50 days, no one knew if you would survive or not. Your fathers name is..."  
"I wanna say it!" I said as I covered Jotaro's mouth with my left hand, "Your father's name is Joseph Joestar! He's 78 right now! And, he's the founder of the Joestar realty."

Jotaro slapped me across the head,  
"Ow! Why'd you do do that?" I said as I removed my hand from his mouth.  
"Because you are an annoying brat." Said Jotaro.  
Jotaro turned towards Josuke,  
"Anyways, the old man is still doing alright, but when I was looking into how to split up his inheritance, I found out he had a son in Japan, which would be you. He didn't even know about it himself. That old piece of shit..."  
"Don't call him that!" I said, "He's a an old lazy pack of shit, Jotaro. He doesn't know what's going on anymore."  
"'Sigh' Going on about how he'd only ever love his wife, yet I just found out his son who was born when he was 62 years old as a result of an affair. Whoops. I guess I shouldn't have said that."  
'And you say I'm the tongue slipper.' I thought angrily.

"My names Jotaro Kujo. This is my younger sister, (Y/N) Kujo. I guess, technically, we're your niece and nephew. How bizzare."  
"Nephew? Niece? Oh, uh... Nice to meet both of you." Said Josuke.  
Jotaro checked his watch,  
"Let's talk while we walk."

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"And so, eventually, you're gonna get a third of the old mans inheritance." Said Jotaro, "We came here to tell you that. The whole Joestar household is in chaos since the old man's affair came to light."  
"It's in chaos?" Said Josuke.  
"Yeah... Our grandma, Suzie Q, is the angriest she's ever been in their 61 years of marriage."  
'... HOLY SHIT!!! They've been married for that long, and I never knew?! What. The. Fuck.' I thought.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that I've caused such a fuss!" Said Josuke quickly as he bowed.  
"Woah, wait! Hold up now." I said, "Why are you apologizing so suddenly?"  
Josuke got up,  
"Well, I mean, causing trouble in a family is no good. My mother has told me that she was in love when she have birth to me. I accept that, too. Could you tell, uh, my dad, um... Mr. Joestar, I mean, that he doesn't have to worry about us? That's all."  
'Such a weird kid...' I thought.

My thoughts were cut short when three girls started running towards me.  
"(Y/N)!" Shouted a girl with long hair, "I'm a big fan of yours!"  
The other girls started saying stuff about me.  
"Can we get your autograph?!" Said all three of them.  
I smiled,  
"Of course." I said.  
I grabbed my pen out of my purse, and I could see that they were holding my album in their hands.

I signed all three of their albums, and they placed it back in their case.  
That's when they started talking to Josuke about how good his hair looks and stuff like that. I could see the annoyance on Jotaro's face.  
"Hey, Josuke." Said Jotaro, "Im not done talking to you yet. Run these girls off."  
"What's his problem?" Said the girls.  
"Hey, have your stupid talk about hair later."  
Josuke looked mad. And the girls looked surprised.

"He actually said it." Said the girl with long hair.  
"He talked shit about his hair!" Said the girl with ear-length hair.  
"You bastard..." Said Josuke as he turned his head around, "What were you saying about my hair, huh?!"  
"This isn't good." Said one of the girls.  
"Don't blame me!" Said the other.  
"Josuke hates people insulting his hair more than anything else." Said another.  
"Hold it, Josuke." Said Jotaro.  
"Jotaro wasn't insulting you, he was just-"

I was cut off by one of the girls pulling me to their side, so that I wouldn't get caught in the fight.  
Josuke's stand's arm came out from behind him, and was about to attack Jotaro, but, Star Platinum punched Josuke, and Josuke bent down.  
"Josuke!" Shouted the girl next to me.  
"There's blood!" Said the girl with short black hair.  
Josuke's stand fully came out, and both Star Platinum and Josukes stand started fighting each other.  
Josuke's stand managed to get Star Platinums chest un-protected.  
Josuke's stand was about to punch Star Platinums chest, but, Jotaro froze time.

Jotaro walked around Josuke, and unfroze time.  
"What?!" Said Josuke as he turned his head around.  
"Huh?" Said the girl next to me.  
"When did that happen?" Asked the girl with ear-length hair.  
"What's going on?" Said the girl with short black hair.

Josuke fully turned around,  
"When did y-"  
Josuke was cut off when Jotaro punched him on the face, and Josuke fell down.  
"Josuke!" Shouted the girls.  
The girls started screaming, until,  
"Shut up! It pisses me off when girls freak out! Get out of here!" Shouted Jotaro.  
The girls blushed,  
"Fine..." Said all the girls, then they left.

I walked towards Jotaro,  
"Jotaro, don't punch a kid like that on the face. He could get seriously injured because of you!" I said.  
I saw the other kid, Koichi, looking freaked out.  
Jotaro helped Josuke up... Well, tried, since Josuke declined his offer.

Jotaro straightened his posture,  
"There's actually another reason we came to see you." Said Jotaro as he took out a picture, "The other reason is this picture."  
Jotaro showed the picture to Josuke,  
"Something is hiding in this town." Said Jotaro as Josuke took the picture, "Something very dangerous is approaching. When old man Joseph tried to get a spirit photo of you, this is what he got instead."

Jotaro threw down two more pictures in front of Josuke,  
"We're not sure why.. But he's probably a Stand user." Said Jotaro.  
Koichi came up behind Josuke to look at the three photos he held.  
"This doesn't concern you, but we wanted to at least show you the pictures." I said, "You've been warned."

Jotaro took the pictures, and placed it back in his jackets pocket,  
"Koichi-Kun..." I said, "If you happen to see him, don't go anywhere near him. Calling the police won't help. Just run."  
"Josuke... Don't lose your temper and go after him, either." Said Jotaro, "You'll get hurt, just like a moment ago."  
"Oh! The entrance ceremony!" Said Koichi.  
Josuke shrieked, and looked at his watch,  
"Ack! Look at the time!" Said Josuke, "Aw, shit... Who knows what my mom'll do to me if I'm late on my first day?!"

Josuke ran and grabbed his bag,  
"Hey, I'll listen to everything you've got to say after school." Josuke turned towards Koichi, "Hey, Koichi, was it? Let's go!"  
Josuke started running away,  
"Huh?" Said Koichi.  
"Hurry!"  
"Right!"  
The two teenagers ran off, only leaving me and Jotaro.

"Josuke Higashikita... What a weird guy." Said Jotaro.  
"And his stand... Uh... He fixed your hat... Kinda?" I said.  
Jotaro touched his hat,  
"So his stand reforms things into a different shape after they're broken." Said Jotaro.  
"Talk about creepy."   
"But I do think about him as a potential ally, he should be reliable. If you look over his ridiculous personality, anyway."

Jotaro and I started heading the other way from the two teenagers,  
"I just hope it has nothing to do with Josuke."

 

~~~Couple Hours Later~~~

 

"Jotaro." I said, "Tell me more about this guy from the photo."  
Jotaro sighed,  
"Anjuro Katagiri, a.k.a. Angelo." Started Jotaro, "Born in Morioh in 1964. His IQ is 160. He was sent to juvie for robbery and rape when he was just 12. Since he committed that first crime, he's become the most awful and disgusting criminal in Japan's history. He spent most of his youth in jail for his crimes, a total of 20 years by the time he'd turned 34. His last crime was so vile, it'd make even a rat in the bathroom puke. He was eventually arrested, and the sentence they gave him was death. But, somehow, the execution failed to kill him. Shortly after, Angelo escaped. He most likely became a Stand user right before his execution. I'm not sure why, but he's hiding out in this quiet town... Somewhere."  
I shivered,  
"I shouldn't have asked..."

 

~~~The Next Day~~~

(https://piccollage.com/_i834gxNn)

 

"Jotaro! Put it on speaker." I said as Jotaro started calling Josuke.  
"Fine..."  
Jotaro put it on speaker.  
"Hello?" Said Josuke.  
"It's Jotaro and (Y/N)." Said Jotaro.  
"Oh, hi."  
"We didn't have a chance to actually talk yesterday. We need to talk about the guy who is hiding in this town."  
"Oh, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Mr. Jotaro, Ms. (Y/N), where are you right now?"  
"We're at the Morioh Grand Hotel. What happened?"  
"Well..."

Josuke started explaining what happened after he left school yesterday.  
"So it seemed like that stand had possessed the robber... Or rather, it was just in his body. It didn't attack me."  
"Was Angelo nearby? The guy in the picture." I asked.  
"No, I didn't see him."  
"Listen up. That stand's power is weak, but it can be controlled remotely. It's the type that can somehow enter people. We're heading to your house now." Said Jotaro.  
"Huh? Right now?"  
"Don't eat or drink anything until we get there. That includes tap water. Don't shower or use the bathroom, either. Got it?"  
"Hold on a second. I haven't told my mom about you guys yet. My moms pretty tough, but it seems that she still loves Joseph Joestar, and cries when she thinks about him. She'll know who you guys are with one look."

Josuke stopped talking for a bit, but then we heard him gasp,  
"Hey, Josuke! What wrong?" I asked.  
"Crap. I was too late." Said Josuke, "I just saw that thing go into my moms mouth from the coffee."  
Then silence was heard,  
"Hello? Josuke? Hey! Josuke!" Said Jotaro.  
We heard rummaging through the other end of the line.  
"Hello? Jotaro? (Y/N)?" Said Josuke, "I caught that stand, but... What should I do with it?"  
I raised an eyebrow, and turned towards Jotaro,  
"How the hell did he catch the stand?" I whispered.  
Jotaro shook his head,  
"Be careful. Angelo should be watching over your house from somewhere." Said Jotaro, "Don't take your eyes off that stand. We'll be there shortly."

Jotaro hung up the phone, and looked at me,  
"Let's go." Said Jotaro.  
I nodded, and grabbed my bag as Jotaro grabbed his book.  
We went out of our room, down the elevator, and walked out onto the parking lot.  
A taxi was waiting outside, and we hurriedly got into it.

 

~~~Blobs~~~

 

The taxi driver honked it's horn, and Jotaro got out of the car.  
I rolled down the window, and I could clearly see Josuke looking out the open window.  
"Josuke, grab the bottle and get in the car. Let's take it somewhere isolated." Said Jotaro.  
"Right." Said Josuke as he turned walked off.

After a couple of seconds of waiting, we could hear the sounds of Josuke's stand hitting something.  
I opened up the car door, and me and Jotaro ran inside Josuke's house.  
We ran into the living room, to see Josuke bending over his grandfather who was bleeding out of his eyes, nose and mouth.  
"Gramps opened the cap on the bottle." Said Josuke, "But there's nothing to worry about. It's just a minor wound. My stand can easily..."  
Josuke's stand appeared behind him, and the stand cupped his grandfathers face.

The stand looked like it healed his grandfather, and Josuke made his stand retreat back into his body,  
"All fixed." Said Josuke.  
"Josuke..." I said, but Jotaro looked at me with a look in his eyes that said 'no'. I nodded, and looked back at Josuke.  
"It can't be..." Said Josuke, "He should wake up. My stand can heal wounds. I've done it lots of times since I was a kid. I even fixed my friend's broken bone..." Josuke lifted his grandfather by pulling the front of his jacket up, "Hey, Gramps! I'm gonna be mad if you're messing around. Did you really fall asleep because you had the night shift? You don't need to try to scare me anymore! Gramps! Gramps!"

I started walking towards Josuke, and I bent down next to him,  
"Josuke..." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Josuke looked at me,  
"The wounds been completely-"  
I gave Josuke a look that said his grandfather passed away.  
Josuke stopped smiling nervously, and looked down.  
"It can be said that humans live by destroying." Said Jotaro as he walked up behind us.  
I smiled,  
"In the midst of all that, your power is kinder than anything else. But once a life is taken, it doesn't come back. No matter the stand, it can't bring it back."

Josuke laid his grandfather back down,  
"For 35 years he protected this city as a police officer. He sensed the danger here, and when he heard news about murders that sounded like Angelo's work, he had the eyes of a man who was protecting this city."  
"Angelo has killed many." Said Jotaro, "There must be several bodies of people from this city that haven't been found yet. There's no reason for his murders. It's a hobby to him. And he'll keep killing, I'm sure of it. He's probably going to start by killing you and your mom."

Josuke stood up,  
"I'll..." Said Josuke, "I'll protect this city and my mom in his place. No matter what happens..."  
Jotaro gave me his hand, and he helped me up.  
"That's good of you, Josuke." I said/smiled.

 

~~~After The Funeral~~~

 

After the funeral was held, Jotaro made sure that all the taps were off.   
No water was coming out of anything!  
Jotaro unscrewed the bottle cap off the water bottle, and started pouring it into a cup,  
"Everything but canned drinks and food is dangerous, so don't consume anything else"

Jotaro placed the water in front of Josuke, then he started pouring another one for me.  
"How's your mom?" I asked Josuke who was sitting down next to me.  
"I had her go to a relatives house after the funeral."  
"Good idea."  
Jotaro placed down my water in front of me,  
"She can come back after we kick Angelo's ass." Said Jotaro as he started drinking water.

Josuke did this sound that sounded like he was mad, but then started combing his hair,  
"I'm not pissed off or anything. I just got a little worked up for a moment. I'm calm. Completely calm."  
"Yeah, your calm..." I said sarcastically as I started drinking my water.  
"Calm, huh?" Said Jotaro as he glanced over at the clock that Josuke punched a couple seconds ago but repaired it weirdly.

That's when I realized everything around us was weirdly shaped.  
"Well, this is your furniture, so it's up to you if you want to take out your anger on it. By the way, that scar on your lip... That's from when I punched you."  
"Can't your stand heal your wounds?" I asked.  
"My stand can't heal my own wounds." Said Josuke.  
"What if his stand enters your body and starts tearing things up from the inside?"  
"I'll probably die."  
I chuckled,  
"Nice answer, kid." I said.

 

~~~3 Days Later~~~

(https://piccollage.com/_Cq1mArxX)

 

Jotaro was outside, looking at the footprints that Anjuro left behind in the rain.  
I watched from the open window as Jotaro investigated.  
That's when it started to rain again,  
"Jotaro." I said, "You probably want to hurry inside or you'll get a cold from the rain."  
Jotaro nodded, and started walking towards the door but, he stopped.  
"Rain?" Said Jotaro.

My eyes widened as I saw the stand appear on Jotaro.  
It was about to enter Jotaro from his ear, but Star Platinum punched it on the wall high above the window I was looking out of.  
I shut the window, and ran inside the kitchen.

As I ran inside, I could see everything running.  
The stove was on, the tea kettle was boiling hot water, hot water coming out of the sink faucet, EVERYTHING!!!

I could hear Josuke running down the stairs, and coming into the kitchen, Jotaro shortly following after him.  
"He was just here all of a sudden, boiling the water." Said Josuke, "He's twisted the faucet, too."  
"Angelo's Stand has entered the house." Said Jotaro.  
Josuke and I looked towards Jotaro,  
"He wasn't waiting for you to drink the water. He was waiting for it to rain! His stand can move in the rain... No. It can move freely in liquids."

I could see Jotaro and Josuke's eyes widen,  
"(Y/N) stay away from that kettle!" Shouted Jotaro.  
"Huh?" I said as I turned around to see Anjuro's stand in the steam of the tea kettle.  
I could feel the stand entering my body, and I felt kinda hazy.

But the feeling went away when Josuke's stand tried catching him in the bottle, but it didn't work out since the stand left my body and went somewhere else.  
For some reason, I felt so worn out, that I couldn't stand up anymore. I collapsed, but Jotaro caught me.  
"(Y/N)!" Said Jotaro.  
"This is just great." Said Josuke, "We can't capture him in the bottle."

Jotaro managed to get me back on my feet, but I still kept an arm around his shoulder,  
"Stay away from the steam. If you inhale that, you're in trouble." Said Jotaro, "Get out of the kitchen."  
"About that... It seems like it won't even do any good to get out of here."

I could feel droplets of water dripping on me, and I looked up to see the ceiling was dripping with water,  
"Angelo has already made several holes in the roof. So it's dangerous to go upstairs, obviously, or outside." Said Josuke.  
"This is just great..." I said as I slid my hand back down to my side, "There's no escape."

Jotaro, Josuke and I started walking out of the kitchen, but Jotaro's eyes widened as he saw steam in the hallway.  
We all rushed into every part of the house that had a faucet or shower in it, and turned it off, also shutting the door behind us.  
"I would never have thought a power that uses water could be this terrifying." Said Jotaro.

I looked up to see the whole ceiling leaking with water,  
"He's pretty smart." Said Jotaro.  
Josuke started laughing, and me and Jotaro looked at him,  
"What's so funny? We're trapped." Said Jotaro.  
"Hey! Stop laughing!" I said.  
Josuke stopped laughing,  
"I mean, Jotaro, (Y/N)... The guy who killed my gramps is this close. This is just great!"

Some steam started manifesting itself into the stand, and it started coming towards me.  
"Guns and Roses!" I said.  
My stand appeared from behind me, and stopped time.  
I quickly ran to the other side of the stand, and resumed time.  
Guns and Roses tried trapping it in her vines filled with thorns but it escaped.

Instead, it landed on my face, but instead of Guns and Roses attacking it, Star Platinum did. Star Platinum punched the stand towards the ceiling, and it disappeared.   
"You had a stand all along?" Said Josuke.  
I nodded.  
"Now, Josuke..." Said Jotaro, "How would you slip out of this situation?"  
"Slip out?" Said Josuke, "I wouldn't quite word it like that."

Josuke punched the wall that led to the living room, and went through it.  
"I would break out." Said Josuke, "This way."  
Jotaro and I entered the wall, and Josuke closed it up behind us.  
"Well, we've blocked the steam." Said Josuke.  
That's when I felt humidity coming from behind me.   
Jotaro, Josuke and I turned and saw the humidifier on.  
"The humidifier!" Said Jotaro.  
Jotaro kicked the table with the humidifier.  
The stand landed in Josuke's mouth,  
"Josuke!" Me and Jotaro shouted.  
"I've won! Just as I thought, Josuke!" Said the stand, a.k.a. Angelo, "I knew you'd break through the wall and come into this room!"

The stand entered Josuke's body,  
"Shit!" Said Jotaro.  
"Oh fuck!" I said.  
Josuke started choking, and he fell to the ground.  
"Josuke!" I shouted.  
"What Angelo just said is wrong, Jotaro and (Y/N)." Managed out Josuke.  
"What?" I said.  
"Josuke." Said Jotaro.

Josuke started to have that purple aura around him. Which meant that his Stand was gonna come out soon,  
"Even when things end up exactly as I expect, I don't feel like laughing... Not when it comes to Angelo."  
Josuke's stand appeared, and pulled out Angelo's stand the was in a... Rubber pink glove?

"That's..." Said Jotaro.  
Josuke stood up, taking the glove with him,  
"I got it. Sorry, it's a bit gross." Said Josuke, "I shredded up a rubber glove and swallowed it beforehand."  
Jotaro and Josuke walked to a nearby window, and Josuke's stand started twirling the glove really fast to the point where Angelo flew out of a tree.

"I see. It appears that the users body is over there." Said Jotaro.  
Jotaro and Josuke walked out into the rain, but me... Oh hell no!"  
I grabbed a black umbrella, and started walking behind them.  
Angelo was trying to crawl away, but he turned his head and saw us,  
"So you're..." Said Josuke.  
"... Angelo." Continued Jotaro.  
"Damn it!" Shouted Angelo as he threw his jacket at us and started running away.  
"You're not going anywhere!" I said as I squeezed the glove with my free hand, making Angelo slip and fall.

We all started walking towards him, and Angelo pressed himself up against a rock,  
"Y-You guys aren't going to kill me, are you?!" Said Angelo fearfully, "So I'm an escaped death row inmate. But just because I was found guilty by Japanese law doesn't mean you guys have the right to judge me!"  
We stopped right in front of Angelo,  
"Josuke! I killed your grandpa, but you have no right to kill me! If you kill me, you'll end up a cursed soul, like me!"

I rolled my eyes, and started walking away,  
"You guys can handle it! I'm starting to get cold out here!" I said, "I'll be at the hotel, Jotaro."  
I started walking down the street a bit further, until I saw a taxi.  
I got in the taxi, and told him to go to the hotel.

 

~~~>>>Next Day<<<~~~

 

I spit out my {Favorite Drink}, as Jotaro told me the whole thing about Angelo,  
"He actually said Dio?!" I said.  
"Yes. But after he said that, Josuke made him shut up."  
"-__-"  
I sighed, and got up, grabbing my bag with me,  
"Where are you going?" Asked Jotaro.  
"I'm gonna go for a walk! Bye!"  
I walked out the door, rid down the elevator, walked out of the hotel, and started taking my walk.

What a weird day it was yesterday!


	15. I Lost Everything, But I Got It Back

Hi guys,  
Today I was going to continue writing my chapter.  
Then, when I opened my notes, I saw that everything was gone.  
All my chapters that I was working on was gone.  
I have an account on a different website/app called Wattpad.  
And I had chapters on my notes for 2 of my books on the website/app.  
Then, when I woke up today.  
I lost everything I worked hard for.

Sorry for not updating in a while  
That was one of the reasons.  
I'm working it out with one of my best friends shawn2565 (she has a story on wattpad)

I love you all.  
I have to go now.  
Goodbye!

 

Update:  
I managed to get all my stuff back though. So.... Yeah! I'll probably be posting the new chapter sooner or later, idk.  
So bye!


	16. THE BOOK IS ON HOLD FOR 2 WEEKS OR LESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sry

Hey guys!  
By now, you already know what's happening by the title of this chapter and title of the book.  
I'm at my great aunts house (a.k.a, my grandmothers sister).  
And, I'm going to be with family and doing a lot of things these 2 weeks.  
But don't worry!  
It'll be done before you know it!

Anyways, have to go!  
Love you guys!  
Bye!


	17. Updating After Tests

Hiiiiiiiii

Sorry if I hadn't uploaded in a while, I've just been so busy with school.  
And I have tests coming up next week and I have a couple of tests this week.

Anyways, so next Saturday (not the Saturday that is coming up), there will be a new chapter up.

Byeeeeeee


End file.
